


Awkward

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Character Study, Drabble, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was the last to pass through the door as J.J. began the introductions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my fanon backstory for Derek Morgan. The prompt was just perfect for this. Based on prompt #325: awkward for [](http://slashthedrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.dreamwidth.org/).

Derek was the last to pass through the door as J.J. began the introductions. "Detective Brooks? I'm Jennifer Jareau. These are Agents Hotchner, Prentiss and Morgan."

Nathan, or Detective Brooks, looked away from Derek and shook hands with Hotch. His hair was the biggest difference. It was shorter now. Derek remembered gripping it when he had kissed him. Finally, Nathan reached him. He extended his hand. Derek shook it. His grip was just as strong. He remembered how Nathan had held both their cocks in his fist as he stroked them to an orgasm. No, this wasn’t awkward at all.


End file.
